Cheers
by I painted the kitten
Summary: Oneshot challenge fic for Rentbrain...Mark and a puppy, Roger and a fruit, Collins and a car alarm, Maureen and three bananas, Mimi and a hamburger, Joanne and a baby, & Angel and a puzzle piece...keep an eye out for them.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story…at all. I don't even rent it. The monthly payments are too high for my salary._

_Synopsis: Challenge fic for Rentbrain…"Mark and a puppy, Roger and a fruit, Collins and a car alarm, Maureen and three bananas, Mimi and a hamburger, Joanne and a baby, & Angel and a puzzle piece"…keep an eye for them._

"Where the hell is everyone?" Mark peered down the chilly streets outside the Life Cafe. The group was supposed to be meeting there to celebrate Joanne's promotion. "They were supposed to get here," he said, checking his watch, "15 minutes ago!"

The spiratic whining of a car alarm started behind him and, before he knew it, his feet were knocked out from underneath him...but not from shock. There was a yelp from under his leg, where a young golden lab puppy sat. Collins appeared from around the street corner, trying despirately to breathe. His laughter lit up the dark shadows between the gloomy iced cars. He raised up a hand to signal a stop in his howling but it didn't come. Mark scowled at the car alarm remote in his hand.

"Ahh man...M...Mark...I'm...SO...sor...sorry!" Collins attempted to spit out. "I DIDN'T see that coming!"

All Mark could do was groan. It didn't help that the dog was licking his face without cease.

Collins extended a hand and pulled his skinny friend off the frigid pavement. "See, I got here early and as I was walking in, I saw this poor puppy. Isn't he cute?" Collins motioned down to the canine at their feet, who panted for effect. "We walked around the corner. When I saw you, I couldn't pass up the opportunity. Apprently this little guy is jumpy."

"Apparently."

"Sorry man. It was funny though!" Collins smiled at him diplomatically.

Mark let a grin melt on his lips. "Yeah, I guess. Let's get inside."

The two walked in the cafe, Collins attempting to brush off the remnants of the recient snow storm off Mark's jacket. The two stared with open mouths as the rest of the gang smiled at them from a table in the center of the room.

"There you two are!" Angel exclaimed, jumping up from her seat. She wrapped Mark in a hug and happily pecked Collins on the lips. A puzzle piece swung from each ear as she ran, the earrings no doubt her newest creation. "We were getting worried!"

"We both were here...oh never mind," Mark sighed, returning Angel's hug. "We're here now, right? Everyone else accounted for?" Nods bobbed all around the group so the two friends smiled and sat.

"Congratulations Joanne!" Collins said enthusiastically, giving her a pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah!" Maureen agreed. "I was waiting for everyone to get here before..." She pulled a huge bouquet and an adorable stuffed monkey that held three bananas and a sign that said "I'm bananas for you!". Only Maureen. A flash of unadulterated humor flickered on Joanne's face but was immediately replaced by a huge smile.

"Thanks baby! It's so...cute!" Joanne stuttered, giving Maureen a peck on the lips.

"OH! Speaking of cute! You all should have seen Joanne today!" Maureen exclaimed. Joanne grabbed the hem of her coat and yanked hard. "No, Pookie, it was cute, I need to tell them!" she responded. Joanne's face was grim and her lips were pursed. "Alright, so today I went to the courthouse to see her. I don't ever get to see her work. I get there and I find her sitting on this secluded little bench in the corner holding something. I walk over and, get this, it was a baby! Apparently it was her client's youngest daughter. She was positively cooing! It was so cute," Maureen gushed. "Of course, she nearly dropped the poor thing when I said something. Just handed her to me and said, "I need to go!". It was like she thought the baby was all the sudden poisonous!"

"We knew you had a soft side Joanne!" Roger joked.

Mimi shoved him slightly. "Be nice! You know she doesn't," she teased, shooting a smirk at Joanne.

"They actually ordered?"

The group heard the exaggeratedly confused question behind them. "Our food must be here," Roger said, without turning around.

Plates were set down in front of everyone. The light dinner conversation started but stopped abruptly as they all looked in front of them.

"What...!" Collins said, looking at the sandwich piled in front of him. "I didn't order this."

"Me neither," Maureen said, a large salad before her.

"What is this?" Mimi smiled in confusion at the hamburger that sat on her plate. "Man, Roger, they really messed your order up." She motioned to a small bowl of fruit that had just been placed on the table in front of him.

"Nope."

The entire table stopped their complaining to stare at Roger. "What?" he asked, grinning. "I'm not that hungry."

A moment of silence rang through the cafe. A cricket churp would not have been out of place. Angel was the first to let out a chuckle. Everyone else quickly followed suit and soon the whole group was in hysterics. Collins stood up, lips smiling and pulled back over gleaming white teeth.

"A toast! To our amazing lawyer friend Joanne! Congratulations," Collins boomed, standing up and raising his glass.

"CHEERS!"


End file.
